


didi

by ZS1996



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZS1996/pseuds/ZS1996





	didi

润玉忍着疼痛，召唤出自己元神，探入旭凤的内府，他清晰的看到旭凤内府的灵力一片紊乱，群魔乱舞。这些魔气一见到润玉的元神就四处逃窜，可润玉还是清楚的看到了这些魔气一个个都顶着自己的脸。  
群魔散开后，只见旭凤的元神正坐在内府中央，双目禁闭，眉梢在剧烈的颤抖，好似在忍耐着什么。围绕在旭凤元神周围的那屡魔气格外强大，就像一朵黑云，死死地纠缠着。不用看就知道，那朵黑云顶的也是润玉的脸。  
下一刻，那朵萦绕的黑云化成一缕黑烟，落地便成了润玉的模样，那人好像意识到了什么，扭头看了润玉一眼，露出了一个熟悉又讥讽的微笑，而后他缓缓走向旭凤，凑到跟前，在旭凤的唇上啄了啄。  
润玉：“......”  
头一次看到这么搔首弄姿的自己，一时间不知道作何反应了。  
他看着那边的自己，掰过旭凤的下巴，伸出修长的手指，在旭凤的嘴唇上摩挲着：“凤儿，你挣开眼睛看看我嘛！”润玉着实吃了一惊，他无法叫出口的凤儿，今日竟被另一个和自己一模一样的人叫出口了，还叫的如此甜腻腻的。内府外，旭凤顶弄的更加急躁了些。  
只见“润玉”一直手伸向了自己的腰际，一只手伸向了旭凤的腰际，微笑着同时扯下了两人的腰带。两人如丝般顺滑的衣衫从肩头滑落，光溜溜的“润玉”一步步走到旭凤的身后，伸手抚摸着旭凤的胸膛。抬头又看了润玉一眼，笑了笑说道：“你好好看着！”  
旭凤猛地睁开了眼睛，双目猩红，一把扯过身后的“润玉”，起身压了下去。起身的那一刻，黑色的衣衫便从旭凤的腰上完全退落，润玉的呼吸一滞，眼神迷离，不知是该看光溜溜的自己，还是该看一丝不挂的旭凤。  
“啊~嗯~”淫靡的声音从那交姌着的“润玉”口中传出。润玉下意识的看向两人的私密处，正好看的一清二楚。看着旭凤是何如入侵了自己，自己又是如何在旭凤身下承欢。  
旭凤双手钳制着“润玉”的细腰，渐渐收紧了手指，身下也在不停的捅着，势要把眼前的人给捅穿。“润玉”忽然伸出双手，搂住了旭凤的脖子，把身上的人拉向自己胸前的红缨，旭凤顺势咬了上去。  
“啊！旭凤，你爱我吗？”  
“唤我凤儿！”旭凤咬牙切齿道。  
“好！凤儿，我的凤儿，你爱我吗？”这嗓音简直魅惑至极。  
“我爱你，兄长...兄长...兄长全部给我好吗？”旭凤一口咬上“润玉”因苏爽扬起的脖颈。这边的润玉都看呆了。  
旭凤刚刚是不是也是这样入侵的自己，可为什么那边的自己丝毫没有痛苦的神情，反而很享受的样子。直到那交合的两处溢出了一股浊液，润玉才想起自己已经不知不觉看了一场自己的春宫。  
润玉的脸红了一片。隐约觉得身体有一些不对，竟然硬了。他羞愤极了，真想一掌打碎眼前那两个人。可其中一人是旭凤的元神，太过脆弱，这一掌下去，元神就碎了，无奈之下冲到两人跟前，把旭凤拉到一边，想要伸手去拉躺在那的自己，想要看清那个顶着自己脸的人是何方妖孽。可那人光溜溜的，润玉都不知道该抓哪！  
那人看着润玉手足无措的样子，低笑了一声，便化成了一缕头发，正是润玉的头发。那是润玉知道旭凤喜欢上了锦觅之后，亲手斩断的情丝。那屡情丝迅速飞上了润玉的发间，随后润玉的元神就魂归本体了，旭凤此时也清醒了过来，眼神是从未有过的清明。  
感受到自己还欠在兄长的体内，就想立刻撤出去，可润玉丝毫没有给他退出去机会，伸手拉过他的脖子，将他的唇印在了自己的唇上。  
“兄长，你.......”  
“凤儿.......我爱你.......”  
“凤儿”他已经好久都没有听到他的兄长叫他凤儿了，他隐约也知道自己心里空缺的是什么了，就是他兄长的那句：我爱你。  
“我也爱你，玉儿......”时至今日，旭凤才知道自己居然是喜欢自己的兄长的，可是是什么时候喜欢上的呐？现在已经不重要了。  
旭凤极尽温柔的顶弄着润玉，他知道自己刚刚伤了兄长的那处，并不敢有多大的动作。  
“凤儿，就像刚刚的那样，顶我的上面好不好？”回应润玉的却是一记舒爽到骨子里的顶弄。  
“啊~嗯~”  
可能只有天知道这两人现在有多爽！  
这两人难舍难分，不知做了多少次，也不见丝毫的疲惫。润玉为了让他的凤儿更加舒爽，竟然做出了和旭凤内府中的那个搔首弄姿的自己一样的动作。他悄咪咪的睁开眼看着一眼旭凤，他的凤儿明显对自己的动作非常满意。

流氓魔尊凤调戏清纯天帝玉 -之-重生（四）

由于龙凤呈祥，六界之内的花一时间全开，两人散发出的温和灵气也滋养着六界内所有的生灵。花界的人发现这些灵气是从锦觅的房间里传出来的，便一同前往，想探个究竟。  
长芳主走在最前面，推开门后，看到床榻上的两个人，竟然吓昏了过去。  
“是锦觅出什么事儿了吗？”海棠芳主见长芳主晕了过去，也赶紧看了进去。  
“你...你...你们...嗝......”也抽了过去。  
老胡看着两位晕过去的芳主，也吓得心惊胆颤，不敢看向里面，真要是锦觅出了什么事儿，可怎么向先花神交代啊！床上的两人正沉浸在自己的世界里，无法自拔，外界发生了什么，他二人一概不知。  
“嗯~”直到淫靡的声音从屋内传出，老胡才觉得有什么不对，一进屋，就看到润玉此时正骑在旭凤的身上。  
刚刚这两人试了新的体位，脐橙式。这个体位既能让旭凤进入从未探入过的深丘，也能让润玉极其舒服。两个人的身体都黏腻腻，汗津津的。  
“你们...太过分了！！！”床上的两人被震醒了，两人抬头看向门外，看到门外的情景，吓得动作都停了。愣了足足两秒，润玉意识到自己现如今什么都没穿，十分的难堪，赶紧俯身趴在旭凤的身上，这个动作却使自己把旭凤吃的更深了。他把头深深埋入凤儿的胸膛，旭凤趁机扯过身边的被子，把他的玉儿盖的严严实实的。  
“你们，你们竟然，在觅儿的床上做出这样的事，我的锦觅啊！唔唔唔唔~”老胡不知道看到了什么，哭得更凶了。“是看到床边滴落的浊液😂😂”  
“你们一个是锦觅的未婚夫，一个是锦觅的爱人，你们，你们......我可怜的觅儿啊！！！你是造了什么孽啊！竟然遭到了这样的背叛......”老胡伸手颤抖着指着床上的两人。  
润玉此刻真想在地上开一个洞，钻进去，没脸见人了。旭凤倒是十分的镇定，他的分身还嵌在润玉体内，正要高潮，便被老胡的哭喊声给弄卡住了。看着自己的兄长像小绵羊一样软软糯糯的伏在自己的身上，就想逗逗他。找准了润玉的敏感点就毫不犹豫的顶了上去。  
“啊~”润玉赶快捂住了自己的嘴巴，可那淫靡的呻吟声还是泄了出来，润玉一下全身都红透了。  
“你们......嗝~”老胡也昏了过去！站在门外的其他芳主也知道里面发生了什么，闭着眼，拖着昏过去的三人，就逃了。  
“兄长，我们继续！”  
“不要在这里，啊~旭凤！你听见了吗......求你了旭凤......”润玉的手指嵌在旭凤的发间，被旭凤一顶，下意识抓紧了手中的头发  
“你亲我一下，我就同意！”  
“你......”润玉极其无奈，想赶快逃离这个是非之地，只好亲了亲旭凤，旭凤对这个吻自然是极满意的。  
“好！我们这就去一个没有人的地方！”旭凤施法把这间屋子连根拔起，谁也不知道他们要去往何处。  
两人醒来之后，已经是第三天了，没人知道他二人做了多久。润玉浑身就跟碾过一样，稍稍一动，骨头就咯吱咯吱作响，似乎要碎了一般。  
“嘶！”润玉都快恼羞成怒了，这旭凤也是没轻没重的。这期间他都求了旭凤很多次了，旭凤次次置若罔闻，反而一次比一次过分。自己的嘴唇正好对着旭凤的胸口，磨了磨自己的牙，张口就咬了上去。  
“兄长，你别动。”旭凤伸手揉捏着润玉的腰，润玉舒服得直哼哼。不知何时，旭凤竟拿出了一瓶星辉凝露，看着趴在自己身上的玉儿嘴唇干涩，便喝了一口，对着润玉的嘴唇度了进去，两人不知不觉又吻了起来，真是腻歪人。  
旭凤的手向润玉的后穴探去，意识到不对，润玉猛地伸手抓住了他那不安分的手指。  
“旭凤，你不要太过分了！”  
“旭凤，你......”旭凤没想真的对他的玉儿做些什么，只想看看他受惊的模样，太可爱，太勾人了。润玉灵机一动道：  
“不知觅儿在凡间怎么样了？想来觅儿都已经快三岁了吧！”  
“兄长这番惦念那锦觅，我可是要吃醋了！”说完真嘟起了嘴，不理润玉了，润玉只得又亲亲旭凤。  
“凤儿，我不是那个意思！”  
“好啦，兄长，你如今身体这般虚弱，休息两日，我们便去找她好不好？”  
“好！”听了这话，润玉便放心的趴在旭凤身上睡起来大觉。


End file.
